


Deseo latente

by Laurine



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M, Sexual Content, Teikou Era, Underage Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 21:31:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurine/pseuds/Laurine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un tablero, una partida de shogi común y corriente; una caricia por debajo del pupitre que los separa. Luego, algo más.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deseo latente

**Author's Note:**

> Probando este formato de nuevo. Mi primer porn en este fandom, tengan piedad, ok.

**Prompt:** 14\. Luna.  
 **Tabla:** Cometas en el cielo.

**Deseo latente.**

La primera vez que sucede, bajo el mortecino sol de abril y en un salón de clases vacío, Shintaro cree que Akashi está tratando de distraerlo. Después de todo, es apenas un movimiento involuntario, un roce inocente de sus rodillas al cambiar su oponente de posición. En los ojos de Akashi, cuando los busca para interrogarlo, no parece haber cambiado nada y sigue ofreciendo ese semblante impasible, mortalmente serio que él asocia con una importante partida de shogi. Sólo su sonrisa delata su alegría, aunque Midorima no podría adivinar a qué se debe, pues Akashi nunca recurriría a tácticas tan viles, no cuando la victoria, según él, le está asegurada incluso desde antes de empezar, pero tampoco cree que sea ese ínfimo roce lo que lo pone tan feliz.

Así pues, la partida se resume y los minutos se alargan como la puesta de sol en el horizonte, tiñendo el cielo de una tonalidad rosácea, luego dorada y por último púrpura. Shintaro ya casi se ha olvidado de lo sucedido (está muy concentrado en salvar a su General de Plata), cuando el movimiento vuelve a repetirse, está vez con mayor intensidad. Pero en esta ocasión la rodilla de Akashi acaricia la parte interior de sus muslos, las pantorrillas chocan y la tela entre piel y piel parece haber desaparecido, sensibilizándolo al máximo al que sabe ahora, no es un movimiento ocasional, sino más bien intencional. Pero, ¿con qué intención?

Los ojos de Shintaro vuelven a buscar los de Akashi, sangre y oro sobre su piel pálida como la luna. La sonrisa sigue intacta en sus facciones, tan jóvenes y a la vez tan expertas, un adolescente que no sólo se cree dueño del mundo, sino que tal vez lo sea potencialmente. No está tratando de distraerlo, Akashi se toma el shogi en serio, pero definitivamente hay una segunda intención en sus caricias, una pequeña trampa en el pequeño espacio que los separa.

—Akashi... —empieza a decir el de ojos verdes y finge que no se ha ruborizado acomodándose los lentes por millonésima vez sobre la nariz, cosa que le da un poco más de tiempo para pensar en qué más decir. Pero las palabras no acuden a su mente, las oraciones, las preguntas que vagan por su cabeza se disuelven con facilidad al sentir el tacto de Akashi bajo la mesa, aprovechando lo largo de las piernas de Shintaro y lo corto de las suyas, una ventaja que, además, le permite una diversión extra al shogi.

—¿Qué sucede, Shintaro? —inquiere el de ojos de color dispar, con la inocencia de alguien que no está estimulándolo por debajo de la mesa, causando de cuando en cuando un temblor en el pupitre que comparten. Al capitán de Teiko le gusta ver a su vice-capitán de esa manera, no sólo frente a él y siendo subyugado por sus estrategias, luchando desesperada pero valientemente por ganar. Sino que también le gusta la esquividad de su mirada, el brillo carmesí de sus mejillas, la manera en que trata de no temblar. Porque es su único oponente, el único digno al menos y el único que le presenta batallas dignas de pelear. Y ahora no sólo quiere verlo derrotado en shogi, su Rey robado tras un último movimiento, también quiere verlo rendido ante él, suplicante como lo están sus ojos ahora. Suyo.

—Yo... —Pero, ¿qué puede decir Shintaro? ¿Una amenaza, una súplica, una pregunta? ¿Un, "qué estás haciendo", aunque para los dos sea obvio? Haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad, Shintaro mueve su siguiente pieza como si nada estuviese sucediendo entre ellos y se las arregla para decir—: Es tu turno —antes de dejarse llevar momentáneamente por la sensación que le producen los pies de Akashi acercándose a su entrepierna, ya liberados de los zapatos de tela.

—No ha sido un buen movimiento, Shintaro —dice el pelirrojo, moviendo la cabeza decepcionado, como si esperara más de alguien a quien está provocando una tortura difícil de tolerar y que en realidad es bastante valiente al no dar mucha cuenta de ello, salvo en la traición de sus mejillas y el brillo de sus ojos—. Tu Rey está desprotegido.

Por supuesto que lo está, se da cuenta Shintaro cuando alza la vista de sus manos temblorosas y apretadas en un puño para dirigirlas a sus piezas desorganizadas y a los ojos de su interlocutor, que parecen inmovilizarlo a su antojo. Por supuesto que lo está y duda de cualquier posibilidad de victoria en ese momento, cuando su mente está más concentrada en la parte baja de su cuerpo y en la incipiente erección que reclama toda su atención.

—No debes descuidarte, Shintaro —chasquea la lengua su capitán, pues puede leer en sus facciones y en la manera en que se inclina hacia él sobre la mesa, que Shintaro está dispuesto a abandonar el juego en ese preciso momento, cerrar la distancia entre ambos y dar rienda suelta a lo que Akashi mismo ha empezado y que bien le gustaría terminar. Pero el shogi es primero, eso lo ha sabido desde pequeño. El shogi, la victoria, el triunfo por sobre cualquier otra cosa, incluido Shintaro, a quien también le encantaría poder tomar entre sus brazos y borrar así cualquier rasgo de verguenza que le pudiese quedar.

Aunque Shintaro puede leer en los ojos de su oponente el deseo, que fluye entre ellos como una corriente eléctrica y que sube por su cuerpo, nublándole el juicio, sabe que las últimas palabras de Akashi son una advertencia, una promesa para después de ganar. Tiene que darlo todo de sí antes de cualquier otra cosa, aunque <todo> se resuma ahora a estrategias medio pensadas y cambios de piezas con movimientos tan temblorosos que en más de una ocasión amenazan el tablero en su totalidad. Akashi, que no desea perder a un enemigo potencial, relaja en ese momento sus caricias y aunque esto supone un alivio para ambos, pues incluso él esta pensando en abandonar el juego momentáneamente, también es una tortura.

—Terminemos de una vez —pide el tirador estrella de Teikou y aunque ya poco puede arreglarse, pues su jugadas anteriores no se pueden cambiar, presenta una buena batalla hasta el final, cuando su Rey es destruido y Akashi Seijurou remata el movimiento con una nueva caricia bajo la mesa, preludio de una batalla que aún está por ganar y que no se demora mucho en empezar.

Las piezas quedan olvidadas e inmóviles en sus posiciones finales, soldados de una guerra cuya magnitud no pueden llegar a apreciar. Akashi les da la espalda, aunque sin dejar de sentirse orgulloso de sus propias habilidades y de la victoria que se suma a una larga e infinita lista a recolectar; sus ojos han inmovilizado a Shintaro en su silla y a pesar de que intenta contener su respiración agitada, Seijurou puede ver la anticipación que él mismo siente reflejada en sus pupilas antes de cerrar la distancia entre ambos con un beso húmedo (el primero) e inesperado entre dos personas que apenas unas horas antes eran solamente capitán y vice-capitán.

—No tenemos mucho tiempo —murmura Akashi en su oído, un secreto que se vuelve apremiante tras la proximidad de sus labios, tras la danza de sus lenguas tan difícil de terminar. Pronto pasará un profesor a buscar a los alumnos rezagados para enviarlos a casa, pues el sol se ha puesto ya y en el salón lleno de penumbra, la única luz proviene de la distante luna—. Tenemos que apresurarnos —suena como una orden, de ésas que da cuando están en la cancha y los idiotas de sus compañeros se ponen a jugar cuando deberían de estar entrenando, pero si es una orden, es una muy difícil de obedecer hasta para él. Sus labios vuelven a unirse, pero el contacto de sus bocas ya no es suficiente y para llenar ese espacio entre ambos, Shintaro pronto se encuentra a Seijurou sentado a horcajadas sobre él, una mano profundamente enterrada en los cabellos de su nuca y la otra en su pecho, halando de la corbata negra y reglamentaria de la escuela, arrugando la camisa que tanto trabajo le cuesta planchar por las mañanas, como si luchara por no quitársela de un tirón.

A él le gustaría sin duda, en esa parte inconsciente de su mente que ha sabido siempre que era así como iba a terminar. En esa parte inconsciente de su mente que, de cuando en cuando, solía preguntarse por el misterio de Akashi Seijurou pero sin poderlo descifrar. Y aunque en esos momentos se encuentra más concentrado en las sensaciones que lo recorren, en sus propias manos que aferran la espalda de Akashi, pequeña pero musculosa, apenas se pregunta cuándo empezó a ser así, cuando comenzó a importar. Un gemido escapa de sus labios al sentir el primer indicio de fricción, los labios de Akashi en su cuello, la erección en los pantalones de ambos al entrechocar. La respiración de Akashi también se ha entrecortado, es pesada y cálida contra su cuello, una muestra de que ha perdido todo el autocontrol que siempre posee, que lo convierte ahora en un simple ser humano y sobretodo adolescente bajo el control de las hormonas. Pero esos pensamientos son apenas difusos en su mente, todo lo que quiere es tocar, sentir y seguir el rítmico movimiento que estremece la silla, sus caderas subiendo y bajando en un delicioso compás.

—Shintaro... —su voz suena ronca cuando se despega de él para mirarlo y sus ojos se cierran por un instante debido al movimiento que esto causa y su consecuente placer. Las manos de Shintaro se apresuran a tocar su rostro, inmortalizando el momento si es que algún día la memoria le falla, pero Akashi tiene planes muy diferentes y tomando la mano vendada casi con reverencia (junto con el talento monstruoso de Aomine, su arma más poderosa), se la lleva a los labios, lamiendo los dedos uno a uno sin perder de vista a su interlocutor, cuyas mejillas se han puesto rojas como manzanas de nuevo, a pesar de que han estado haciendo cosas más íntimas que esa hasta un segundo atrás—. Debemos apresurarnos —repite, pero suena más como si tratara de convencerse a sí mismo, recuperar aunque sea un poco el control.

Pero es tan difícil, son tan jóvenes. Todo se desvanece cuando Akashi vuelve a moverse, sus caderas siguiendo un compás cada vez más frenético, sólo conocido por Shintaro por la manera en que su respiración agitada le acaricia el cuello y sus dedos se hunden en su nuca, casi haciéndole daño que se mezcla con placer. Pequeños sonidos escapan de los labios de ambos, palabras susurradas que suenan como nombres y súplicas conforme el orgasmo va creciendo en su interior. Y eso que apenas se han tocado, muy superficialmente por sobre la ropa. Y eso que van apresurados, como a Akashi tanto le gusta recordar.

Durante unos minutos más, la escena se repite, una figura extraña en la oscuridad de un salón de clases, una quimera, emitiendo sonidos entrecortados bajo respiraciones dificultosas y pesadas. Los encontrarán pronto, ambos lo saben, es cuestión de tiempo. Pero están cerca, tan cerca que no se detienen y antes de alcanzar el orgasmo, que los sacude violentamente, sus ojos se cruzan por última vez en la tarde, ya que posteriormente Midorima Shintaro evitará todo contacto debido a la verguenza. Los ojos de Akashi como joyas, anticipándose a cualquier movimiento, leyéndolo a la perfección incluso fuera del juego. Los de Shintaro entrecerrados, una pequeña negación a algo que después le resultará un tanto embarazoso. Y la luz de la luna entre ellos, único testigo de una batalla que realmente nadie ha podido ganar.

Akashi se separa de él tras desplomarse momentáneamente sobre su cuello y tras una última y significativa mirada, le previene de la llegada del maestro, cuyos pasos todavía no son audibles en la quietud del lugar. Tienen los pantalones mojados y el aire está impregnado de lo que acaban de hacer, pero Akashi no le toma importancia y se dispone a actuar con normalidad, recogiendo con parsimonia las piezas de shogi para tener una excusa que dar. Mientras lo observa, la magnitud de lo que ha sucedido cae sobre los hombros de Shintaro, que no sabe cómo ocultar la delatora mancha en sus pantalones ni cómo debe actuar si el profesor intuye que ha pasado algo más. Pero sobretodo, no sabe qué va a suceder ahora entre ambos, entre él y la pequeña figura de su capitán, que se mueve con precisión pero con cansancio, poniendo todo en orden para aparentar. ¿Ha cambiado algo en ellos?

Cuando la puerta se abre y el profesor entra para enfrentarlos, Shintaro sabe que sí. Akashi le dirige una sonrisa cómplice antes de adelantarse hacia el hombre, que parece rojo de furia y comienza a sermonearlos sobre la hora de cierre de la escuela y poco más. Algo ha cambiado entre ellos o, más bien, algo que ya estaba ahí por fin ha salido a la superficie.

—Lo siento, profesor. Estábamos jugando shogi y se pasó el tiempo, no volverá a suceder, creo —admite y hay tantas promesas encerradas en esa simple palabra, que Shintaro se ruboriza y aparta la vista, cosa que no le importa puede hacerlo parecer más culpable ante los ojos inquisitivos del hombre—. ¿Verdad, Shintaro?

—No —concede él, aunque sabe que ambos están mintiendo, pues ahora que el deseo ha despertado entre ambos va a ser muy difícil de controlar—. No volverá a suceder —o al menos se promete, no volverá a suceder en un lugar donde puedan encontrarlos. No, más bien, interrumpirlos.

**FIN.**


End file.
